


Полтора месяца

by Eladar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Грейвз в коме. Тина приходит к нему каждый вечер.





	

В просторной палате запах стерильности смешивается со свежим ароматом еловых ветвей, которые медленно кружат над квадратным столиком. Едва слышно пищит прибор искусственного жизнеобеспечения; на его экране — одинаковые зигзаги пульса. По ниткам тонких трубочек к маске бежит живительный кислород. Две другие трубочки, отходящие от капельницы, скрываются в венах на руках.

Магия следит за его внешним видом, поэтому он будто прилёг отдохнуть — на минуту. Может быть, на две. 

Тина ходит к нему уже полтора месяца. 

Улицы Нью-Йорка уже давно блестят снегом, а на Таймс-Сквер высится огромная ёлка, мерцая миллионами разноцветных огоньков. Рождество — через неделю. 

Тина сидит в неудобном матерчатом кресле и привычно сжимает прохладными пальцами широкую ладонь; раньше — сильную и жёсткую, сейчас — безвольную и бледную. 

Полтора месяца безо всякого прогресса. Только один раз зафиксировали дыхание Чейна-Стокса, но потом выяснилось, что причиной было всего лишь барахлившее заклинание. 

Полтора месяца Персиваль Грейвз выглядит так, будто прилёг отдохнуть. 

Никто не знает, что именно с ним делал Гриндевальд. Никто не знает — но догадываются. Да и что тут думать? Гриндевальд жесток, крайне жесток с теми, кто отказывается подчиняться. 

Грейвз отказался, и теперь он в коме, причину которой не могут понять лучшие врачи мира. Последний подарок готовящегося к разоблачению Гриндевальда: забирайте, _это_ мне больше не нужно. 

У него явно есть какой-то дьявольский план, но об этом пусть думает Пиквери: это её лучшего аврора, её правую руку, её главную опору продержал в подвале Гриндевальд чёрт знает сколько времени, а она даже глазом не моргнула. 

Впрочем, Тина чувствует что-то вроде благодарности: пусть в коме, но живой. 

Шанс есть. Так говорят врачи, так говорит она сама себе. 

А пока она будет сидеть в неудобном кресле, держать его за руку и рассказывать о своих днях, в которых больше нет его присутствия.

— Куинни никак не может решить, что подарить Якобу, — Тина перебирает его пальцы. — Она хочет дать ему экземпляр книги Ньюта — под видом сказки, но это строжайшее нарушение правил секретности...

На указательном пальце Грейвза небольшой тонкий шрамик. Тина уже успела придумать миллион историй его появления. 

Цапнула бродячая кошка на улице, когда он решил погладить зверька. Сам решил прибить полку у себя дома и мазнул гвоздём по пальцу. Вытаскивал из кустарника у себя на участке мячик, который туда забросили соседские дети. 

Когда он очнётся, Тина его обязательно об этом спросит. 

Ей столько всего нужно спросить. 

По экрану бегут всё те же линии, и Тина вздыхает. 

— Пиквери тебя не хватает, — говорит она. — Столько времени прошло, а место помощника всё ещё не занято. Никто её не выдерживает, — не удержавшись, хмыкает она и чуть сильнее сжимает его пальцы. 

Президент первую неделю после заточения Гриндевальда сама не своя: она отменяет все встречи и часами просиживает напротив тёмного мага. О чём они разговаривают, никто не знает, но уголки губ Пиквери теперь всегда направлены вниз. 

— Сегодня она делала объявление по поводу новых поправок, — рассказывает Тина, — а в конце повернула голову и посмотрела туда, где должен был сидеть ты. — Она замолкает, воскрешая в памяти детали. — Будто бы спрашивала, не забыла ли она что-то сказать. 

В зале тихо; присутствующие прекрасно видят этот жест. Мышцы на шее Пиквери на секунду напрягаются, так, что видна жилка, а потом она снова поворачивается к подчиненным лицом. 

В её глазах — пустота. 

— Свободны, — мёртвым голосом произносит она и первая выходит из зала. 

На мгновение в палату заглядывает медсестра, и Тина ей кивает. Она уже знает всех дежурных, а дежурные знают её. 

— В Центральном парке открылся новый каток, — Тина смотрит в окно, откуда ей подмигивают снежинки. — Я была там один раз и сбила троих человек, так что не уверена, стоит ли мне пробовать ещё раз. — Она переводит взгляд на кружащиеся еловые ветви: её идея.

На небольшой картине в кабинете Грейвза, справа от двери, — беззвучно покачивались ветви деревьев в еловом лесу. Тине всегда было интересно, что это за место — в том, что оно существует, она не сомневается. 

Она его обязательно об этом спросит. 

— Мы нашли целый склад контрабандного огневиски. Кажется, нам нужна собственная Восемнадцатая поправка, потому что в спикизи творится невесть что, — Тина морщится, вспоминая неприятное лицо Гнарлака и его крысиные глазки-бусинки. 

Ей приходится с ним сотрудничать, потому что он единственный, от кого можно получить более-менее достоверную информацию. Она вынужденно терпит едкий запах сигары и сальные шуточки, стискивая челюсти и отводя взгляд. 

Тина была бы вполне довольна, если бы кто-нибудь однажды прикончил гоблина в тёмном переулке. 

Тина смотрит на Грейвза, и ей вдруг кажется, что седины в его волосах стало больше. Она чуть приподнимается и ласково касается пальцами послушных прядей. 

Интересно, он любит, когда дотрагиваются до его волос? 

Тина его обязательно об этом спросит. 

Она сама должна была понять, что что-то не так. Что что-то изменилось. Она ведь так гордилась тем, что Грейвз выделял её среди остальных; гордилась, что всегда выполняла всё лучше всех. 

Они шли по коридору; Тина несла папку с документами — конечно же, заполнены идеально, — а Грейвз разъяснял ей очередное поручение. 

На следующий день он должен был уплывать в Европу на Всемирный Съезд Глав Магических Сообществ, и за время его отъезда идеально отлаженный механизм работы конгресса не должен был затормозить ни на секунду. 

— Вы всё поняли, Тина? — он бросает на неё один из своих непонятных взглядов. 

Она кивает и старается смотреть на него без явного обожания. 

Как так получается, что мгновение спустя он властно целует её, проводя большим пальцем по щеке, она не помнит. 

Когда утром Тина приходит на работу, теплоход «Магдалена» уже давно рассекает волны Атлантического океана. 

Грейвз возвращается через три недели; он всё так же зовёт её по имени и доверяет самые важные дела. 

И ни слова о _том_ вечере. 

Тина покорно смиряется с этим и старается дистанцироваться, хотя в глубине души понимает, что что-то изменилось, не только его к ней отношение. 

Теперь, зная, что тогда вернулся Гриндевальд, она больше всего хочет понять, что значил для Грейвза тот поцелуй — и значил ли?

Когда он очнётся, Тина его обязательно об этом спросит. 

Она в последний раз проводит пальцами по его руке и встаёт на ноги. Спина немного затекла, но Тина уже привыкла. 

— Я вернусь завтра, — обещает она. — Расскажу, что решила Куинни насчёт подарка. 

Полтора месяца она прощается с ним обещанием. 

Тина поднимает с пола небольшую сумочку и выходит из палаты, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. На посту медсестёр сегодня Кэтрин, и Тина желает ей доброго вечера. 

В палате пищит датчик, а по экрану ползут новые линии. 

Грейвз открывает глаза.


End file.
